A Trip Inside the Omnitrix
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After another awful day, Ben throws away his Omnitrix and leaves town. But a certain Galvan sends Ben to a place the hero needs to go.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben watched as everyone in Baumann's store stare at him as Mr. Baumann chewed him out.

After an explosive fight with Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, the store was a crumbling mess.

"What is the matter with you?! Every time you set foot into my shop, you ruin it! Can't you do anything right?! If the Omnitrix is in the hands of someone like you, I fear for us all!"

Ben would reply with something snappy, but he was too tired to reply. He had was up early the morning fighting bad guys and it was already sunset. He was going to drop dead any second.

And Mr. Baumann's ranting was making Ben more and more frustrated.

"One of these days you're gonna get yours, Tennyson! That'll be the happiest day of my life! Why did they leave YOU with the Omnitrix?! Is it some kind of sick joke?! Earth will never be safe with you wielding the Omnitrix! It should have gone to someone more competent!"

Ben gritted his teeth. To think, he wasted his time and strength saving ungrateful people like this. He opened his mouth and give Baumann a huge tongue lashing, but Rook came and pulled Ben away.

As Ben was being pulled away, he overheard the Plumbers talking about him.

"He can't do anything right!" A plumber hissed.

"That kid's a jinx, I tell ya."

"Come to think of it, why did Azmuth leave him the Omnitrix? Even I know a stupid kid shouldn't have the Omnitrix."

"The universe has really gone downhill..."

Their words stung Ben even more. He wanted to yell at them to shut up, but looking back at his many past pratfalls, he kept giant mouth shut and sulked back to the Plumber base.

* * *

Back at the base, Ben was getting another earful from Rook, his grandpa Max, and the other Plumbers.

"I was only trying to help," Ben pleaded.

"Ben you should have been more careful," Max said sternly. Hi sighed as he rubbed the spade between his eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You almost blew me up." Rook added gently.

"But I didn't mean to!" Ben said, now exasperated.

"That's just it! You never mean too!" A plumber growled. "You cause trouble even when you're not trying!"

"You never do what you're supposed to!"

"You can never do anything we tell you to!"

Finally, Ben had enough. He became XLR8 and ran away.

"Ben! Wait a moment!" Rook said, now getting a bad feeling about him leaving alone. He chased after Ben and found him hopping into his green and black car.

Rook called out to Ben, but Ben ignored him and started the engine! Rook ran to the truck and began knocking hard on the window. "Ben! Ben, let me in! Ben!"

With a ice-cold glare shot at his partner. Ben shifted the gear hard and drove away.

"BEN!" Rook screamed, now helplessly seeing him leave.

"We've got to go after him!" Max ordered, but the minute they were about to, they noticed that all of their tires were popped with Diamondhead crystals.

"Ben!" Max growled.

* * *

Night fell and Ben was driving as fast as he could out of town.

"If I could just make it to the end of this city, I will be free," Ben said. He saw his Omnitrix on his wrist. He glared at the powerful device on his wrist.

It was all because of the Omnitrix that his life was ruined. If only he hadn't of found it back then. He wouldn't have to deal with enemies, life-threatening attacks on Earth, never catching a break and getting the short end of the stick.

"Y'know what? I'm done with you!" Ben pulled the Omnitrix off his wrist and threw it out the window.

"At this point, I don't care what happens to that thing! Nothing!" Enraged, Ben kept driving. He didn't even know where he was going, he just wanted to leave Bellwood and be far away from aliens.

It was almost midnight when Ben stopped in the middle of the desert. He parked his car in the empty savannah and yawned. Knowing he can't go back to town or check into a hotel without someone recognizing him, Ben decided to sleep in his car.

Climbing into the back seat, Ben laid down, used his white hoodie as a blanket, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Little did he know that Azmuth had appeared in the car, holding the Omnitrix.

The small genius alien narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ben sleeping. Usually, he would scold Ben for carelessly tossing his Omnitrix out the window.

But it can wait. Right now, Azmuth had to help Ben.

Luckily, the Omnitrix wasn't damaged. A little dirty, but not damaged. The Galvan slipped the Omnitrix back on Ben's wrist and made some adjustments.

The Omnitrix began lighting up and soon Ben began glowing. In a flash of green light, he was sucked inside of it!

Within seconds, Ben was gone. But Azmuth was not concerned. He smiled to himself and took the Omnitrix. Then he teleported away.

* * *

"Is that him?"

"Wow! He really is just a kid!"

"He's pretty scrawny, even for a human!"

"Ben? Ben, are you alright?" a gentle voice cooed. Ben didn't move. "Come on, Ben...wake up!"

"You sure he's alright?" another voice asked.

Ben moaned and began to wake up.

"There we go...rise and shine!"

After a few moments, Ben opened his eyes and saw Four Arms, Whampire, Feedback, and Snare-Oh looking down at him.

But the moment Ben's eyes adjusted…he let out a scream. For now he realized that he was inside the Omnitrix! Would his aliens be mad and try to kill him?! Of course! After all, most aliens who meet him want to to kill him.

So he did what most normal thinking people would have done…take off screaming!

The aliens chuckled as they watched Ben run away in terror.

"Look at that. He thinks he can get away." Whampire said.

"Should we round him up?" asked Four Arms.

"No, let's wait a while." Feedback said. "It'll give him a chance to meet everyone else."

Ben kept running as he looked around. He saw the green, mechanical landscape and felt horror fill him to the brim. Last time he was inside the Omnitrix, his ultimate alien forms tried to kill him.

And somehow, he was back inside the device he thought he was rid of for good!

"I gotta get out of here!" Ben tried to use the Omnitrix, but froze his hand before he touched it. If he encountered a few of his aliens in here...what if every single one of them was after him?!

Ben stopped running. He dropped to his knees. "What am I doing...? I don't stand a chance here!"

The memories of being killed by his ultimate alien forms still haunted him. If all of his aliens were looking for Ben. There's no way he would stand a chance against all of them.

Ben was genuinely scared. What if...this really was the end for him? He felt absolutely powerless.

 **"ROOOOOOOAR!"**

Ben screamed and ducked for cover. He heard that roar coming from behind a wall. Curiosity overwhelming his fear, Ben looked over the wall and his heart stopped when he saw Rath.

Rath was smashing debris all over the place. He screamed and punched and roared as he smashed everything to bits.

Ben felt like fainting any moment. Rath would no doubt rip Ben into pieces and eat them.

But Ben had to remain calm. He needed to hide from these aliens. He backed away slowly until a wet tongue brushed against his cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben uncorked a terrified scream. He stumbled down from his perch and gasped when he saw Wildmutt jump into the air and pin him down.

"AAAAH! NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" Ben pleaded. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY-"

Rath jumped over the wall and landed right above Ben's head. He leered his green eyes at Ben.

Ben felt completely helpless. His misfortunes just won't end. With a trembling lip, he closed his eyes and waited for his life to end.

Ben felt Wildmutt's tongue affectionately lick his cheek. Rath purred as he nuzzled against Ben's other cheek.

"Huh?!" Ben was completely bewildered. What were they doing to him?! He turned his head to Rath in confusion.

"Relax." Rath smiled. "You'll be okay." He nuzzled against Ben's cheek some more. He licked Ben's cheek and Ben let out a squeal of fear. It felt like sandpaper.

What was happening?! Why were they not attacking him?! They were being...nice?!

"Ah! There you are, Ben!" Feedback said as Snare-oh, Four Arms, and Whampire strolled over to the bound hero. "What do you say we have some fun?"

Soon, all of Ben's aliens were coming in. Ben's eyes grew impossibly wide as he saw them smiling at him.

Why were they smiling?! What was happening?! Ben's mind swirled with panic and confusion.

"It's okay, kiddo. We're not gonna hurt you." Four Arms said.

"AAAAAAH!" Ben screamed when Wildmutt laid his head on Ben's stomach. The Vulpimancer let out and yawn and snuggled against Ben's tummy. "What's he doing?!"

"He's just getting to know you." Feedback said, sitting beside Ben. "So...what's up?"

Ben's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fainted.

Everyone stared blankly.

"Okay...maybe he needs to relax first." Feedback picked up Ben's limp body and carried him away.

* * *

Ben woke up feeling like just had the worst nightmare ever. He hoped to find himself back in his bedroom, but no.

He was in a green room lying in a green bed. He saw a single window and a door.

The door opened and Feedback arrived carrying a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. "Hey, Sleepyhead." he smiled. "You slept for quite some time."

Ben stared as Feedback placed the pancakes on the table next to bed. "You better eat something if you want to keep your strength up." The alien smiled at Ben. "You can come out whenever you're ready."

And the alien left Ben alone to enjoy his breakfast. But how can Ben enjoy anything when he was trapped inside the Omnitrix?!

"Why is this happening?!" Ben was flabbergasted. "What am I going to do?!"

Ben felt like he was stumbling into another nightmare! There's no way these aliens would just put on a happy face and serve him breakfast without having ulterior motives.

But Ben was hungry. He had to eat something.

But wait. What if that's what they wanted him to do? Fatten him up so they could eat him?! Not gonna happen! Ben decided to go on a hunger strike.

"I have to get out of here." Ben decided to use the Omnitrix. He reached for it, but there was a clamp placed over it!

"Oh, man! These guys thought of everything!" Ben should have known better than to underestimate his own aliens.

"Okay, I need to think of a plan..." Ben tried to think of something. The only way out was the door. He opened the door and carefully looked around, not an alien in sight.

Ben took off and dashed down a dark alley. "There has to be an exit around here..."

"BEN! Where are you?" Feedback's voice was heard. Panicking, Ben took cover in a different home and closed the door.

It was very dark inside this building. "It's pitch black in here..."

"Yes, it's so cozy, isn't it?"

Recognizing that deep, spooky voice. Ben looked up and saw Whampire looking down at him from the ceiling. Ben tried to run for the door but Whampire blocked his only exit.

Whampire grinned his teeth at Ben. "Welcome, Ben. It's such an honor meeting you in person."

Chills raced up and down Ben's spine. He immediately put a hand over his neck.

"What's wrong, Ben?" asked Whampire as he stepped forward. "Afraid I might take a bite out of you?" His eyes flashed.

"NO! No, I'm not scared!" But Ben was terrified. He felt like he was in an old school horror movie. Whampire was way creepier than Ben thought. This guy could literally suck all the life out of Ben.

Ben tensed up as the Vladat had him backed into a wall. Whampire opened his mouth, seemingly ready to sink his teeth into his next meal. But instead, he said;

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben ran past Whampire and busted out the door.

Whampire laughed out loud. "Well, that was fun."

Ben was about to lose his wits when a giant finger and thumb pick him up by his waist.

It was Way Big. And he had Ben in his clutches.

"So, there you are, Ben." Way Big said in his deep, mighty voice. "We've been worried about you."

"LET ME GO!" Ben yelled.

"Now, Ben. If you don't behave yourself, I'm going to have to punish you." the giant warned.

Ben stopped struggling. He gulped in terror, who knows what this alien will do to him. "W-What are you going to do with me?!"

"Something that should have been done a long time ago..." Way Big said, narrowing his eyes.

Ben closed his eyes and expected his end to come. He felt...his shirt being nudged up and Way Big's finger tickling his stomach.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Despite his terror, Ben laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Way Big teased.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben laughed and squirmed, trying to get away. But he couldn't.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'll do anything! JUST STOP!" Ben begged before he ended up laughing to death.

Way Big chuckled and stopped. "So, you'll let us talk to you then?"

Ben nodded as he gasped for air. Way Big sat down and carefully set Ben on the ground. All of the aliens have gathered around him just like yesterday. They all sat down and waited patiently for Ben to be comfortable.

Feedback approached Ben and sat beside the hero. "Hey, kid. You wanna talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever is it that made you throw the Omnitrix out a car window!"

Ben sighed. "Because I'm a jinx, that's why! Ever since I found the Omnitrix, it's always been one calamity after another. And no matter what I do, I always get the short end of the stick, chewed out for making mistakes, and never catching a break! So I threw it away! That'll show the people I risked my neck for! Let's see them try to protect themselves now!"

"So, you gave up the Omnitrix because of what other people say, huh?" asked Feedback.

"Of course! I'm just a stupid kid against a whole population of people. I have no choice but to believe it's true." Ben lowered his head. "You're all advanced species, so you obviously know a lot more than I do."

"So you think whatever we say is true?" Feedback inquired.

Ben nodded.

"Then is it true when I say you're a girl?"

Ben looked up at the alien in shock and bafflement. "What?!"

"You're a girl."

Ben stood up. "No, I'm not! I'm a boy!"

"But I said it, so that means it's true."

"NO, IT DOESN'T!" Ben shouted. "Just because someone says something like that doesn't mean it's true!"

"Like everyone's pitiful opinions of you?"

Ben opened his mouth, then closed it. He blinked with realization.

Feedback smiled. "Ben, instead of depending on the opinions of people who hardly put any effort to help others, you need to have faith in yourself."

"And so what if you mess up?" Snare-oh said. "Don't be discouraged. People make mistakes too and it will be clear that the ones who judged you wrong will be very apologetic in the end. And even if they are not, rest in knowing you are not what they say you are!"

"We should know because we've been with you for a long time." Diamondhead added. "We've shared your memories. Felt your pain, doubts and fears. The bond you've shared with the Omnitrix cannot be severed."

"Six years ago, when you found the Omnitrix, that was the day you carried the hope of all the beings in the universe." Heatblast said.

"Sure, being a hero is tough. But don't worry, you'll be fine." said Four Arms. "Never forget your friends. If you don't have enough strength, just borrow it from their hands. Because Ben...that's the kind of power you truly possess."

Pesky Dust whizzed before Ben. "The people who truly matter believe in you, Ben!"

"You make the impossible possible!" said Grey Matter.

"You need to harden your fists and stand up again!" Rath cheered.

"WE ALL BELIEVE IN YOU, BEN!" All the aliens roared out.

Ben felt their words heal the scars on his heart. He felt so warm, so happy, that's when he noticed his body glow green.

Ben looked at Feedback. The alien smiled and ruffled Ben's hair. "Everyone's waiting for you. Get back out there and do what you've been doing; be the hero we all believe in."

Smiling, Ben gave Feedback a hug before he faded away in a light of green.

* * *

When Ben opened his eyes, he was back at Plumber Headquarters. Grandpa Max, Rook, Rachel, Sasha, and even Azmuth were there smiling at him.

Ben checked his wrist. He sighed with relief when he found the Omnitrix was back on.

"Welcome back, kiddo." Max said, hugging his grandson.

Ben looked down at Azmuth. Getting the feeling he was responsible for this, he extended his hand out to the small alien. "I owe you one, Azmuth."

"Well, someone had to save you from yourself." He turned to leave, but Ben put his hand on his tiny shoulder. Azmuth turned to see Ben giving him a thankful smile, which he returned. "Just keep up the good work, take better care of my Omnitrix, and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

And the genius inventor teleported away.

"So, who's up for Mr. Smoothy?" Rachel said.

"You read my mind, sister!" Ben exclaimed.

With his loyal friends by his side, Ben was truly glad to be a hero.


End file.
